Naruto Do'Urden
by I'm. . .An Innocent Bystander
Summary: What if Vierna didn't die in the Do'Urden family massacre? What if she was transported to the Naruto world? Well a drow Naruto first of all, and then a whole lot of chaos. Going to rewrite the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

On the night of Kyuubi's attack upon Konoha many lives were lost, but one life in particular was ushered into their world. But this was no ordinary child born unto unimportant parents. No. This child was destined for greatness. However this child wasn't human, and although he was called such later on in life, he wasn't a demon either. He was a drow. A dark elf. His mother's dying words, as she saw him open his striking lavender eyes, were, "Lavender eyes. Just like my brother. Drizzt, forgive m…"

However her sentence was left unfinished as her life came to an abrupt end. The child's adopted father was left to make a difficult decision concerning his fate by himself. Once he made up his mind however his movements were quick and decisive, showing none of the hesitation that had been present on his face moments before. Gathering up the boy he made his way to a special room that had been prepared earlier and placed the dark-skinned baby in the middle of a large and complex seal on the floor.

As the man made his preparations for the upcoming battle with the nine-tailed kitsune who threatened his home, he was interrupted by an old man wearing a square hat that proudly proclaimed him as the Third Hokage entered the room. He started to protest but was cut short when the other man stated, "Konoha will need an experienced leader to rebuild after Kyuubi's attack. I am too hotheaded for that job and besides, my skills are better suited to wartime."

"At least tell me the boy's name, Arashi."

"He will keep his mother's name and his appearance and any of the other abilities she demonstrated will be explained as a bloodline of her house. His first name will be… Naruto. He shall be Naruto Do'Urden. May the village view him as a hero for he will be in a constant battle of wills with Kyuubi."

With those last words Arashi Kazama, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, rushed off to battle with the kitsune.

Nearly twelve years have passed since that faithful night and the years have not been kind to one Naruto Do'Urden. The vast majority of Konoha had disregarded the Fourth's wishes and had and still do go out of their collective ways to make Naruto's life as miserable and hellish as possible. But if they knew who they were truly messing with only the foolhardy and suicidal ones would have continued to torment the young Do'Urden. Or at least the torment would not have been quite as open and would have been more subtle to be sure. For Naruto, at an early age, had adopted a mask of stupidity and incompetence, which he only partially let down for some. But the only one who could see through the mask was one Kyuubi no Kitsune. And the only reason she was able to was because she had had dealings with the drow in the past. Nevertheless his mask hid, from the majority of Konoha, that he was quickly coming into his natural abilities as a drow. Already he could create a globe of impenetrable darkness around a target and he was making progress on his faerie fire, which to his surprise actually burned. Since the letter from his mother, that he had pilfered from the Hokage's office one day out of boredom, said that the faerie fire should not give off heat or burn, but how was he to know that the kitsune residing in his mind had come across this particular ability in her early ramblings of his mind and had decided to improve upon it. He had also mastered, to some degree, his race's inherent stealth abilities to the point where if he didn't want to be found then no one short of the Hokage would be able to find him. He was also capable of performing several basic jutsu that he had also pilfered out of boredom. And now the old man had pulled some strings to allow Naruto into the Ninja Academy, unfortunately the council had protested and stalled long enough that Naruto had to decide between waiting for the next year to start or to allow his education to be incomplete. He had chosen for the incomplete education.

So here he was a mostly calm child with some traits from the kitsune inside him shining through; he absolutely loved to play pranks on everyone but most of his pranks had a deeper meaning that tested the village's ninja's abilities to "look underneath the underneath."

He had only recently learned of the kitsune inside him. He had put the pieces together when a kitsune that he had rescued from some bullies talked to him. He then thought about how his birthday was the same day as the Kyuubi attack, and he went from there. To tell the truth he was kind of ashamed that it took him this long to figure it out. But life was life so when life deals you lemons throw them at your enemies. Shortly after that episode he had contacted Kyuubi and became Kyuubi's apprentice. However he was not aware of her gender and he was still under the impression that he was human. He started at the Academy the next day and after a rigorous training session with Kyuubi he decided to arrive early and scope out the class.

Naruto hade arrived even before the teachers and decided to conceal himself instead of being open with his observation. Eleven students caught his eye. Eight because they seemed strong, and three, because he recognized them as the three bullies who had been picking on the kitsune disguised as a kit that he had found and stopped. The first person he recognized was Uchiha Sasuke, mostly because of the herd of fan-girls behind him. The next he identified as an Aburame simply because he noticed a bug crawl out of his trench coat. Next came Shikamaru Nara, followed by his good friend Chouji Akimichi, who was munching on his ever present bag of chips. Finally came Kiba Inuzuka with his companion, Akamaru. The most interesting girls included a blonde, a brunette, and a pink-haired girl. Naruto snorted incredulously at the color of the last girl's hair. "How can she hope to be a competent ninja with such an obvious hair color?"

Hinata Hyuuga, hearing the snort but not the words following it activated her bloodline, the Byakugan, out of curiosity. But seeing nothing, as Naruto had unintentionally placed himself in the Byakugan's one blind spot, she shrugged, deactivated her bloodline and went inside. After Ino and Sakura's usual argument about who would sit next to Sasuke, during which Naruto learned both of their names, their teacher, Umino Iruka, quieted the class down and gave a surprising, to the class at least, announcement. "Class, we will be receiving a new student today."

"Teacher? Isn't it a bit late in the year to be receiving a new student?" came the inevitable question from Sakura.

"Yes Sakura it is however this is not a normal case. The students name is Naruto Do'Urden and he should be arriving soon.

Nearly an hour later Iruka was quite frustrated and demanded angrily, "Where the hell is he?"

A quiet voice from behind Iruka answered, "I'm right here sensei."

Iruka, in his surprise jumped nearly a foot into the air and, after landing, stepped aside to reveal a thinly built, extremely dark-skinned child to the class. However the traits that set him apart from other humans were quickly noticed. Namely his glowing lavender eyes, six whisker-like scars on his cheeks, his long white hair that most of the girls were either jealous of or were fantasizing about running their hands through, and his pointed ears. Noting the surprise of the class, Naruto flashed a sadistic smile that reminded Iruka horribly of a certain special Jounin, bowed and stated, "Hello I am Naruto Do'Urden of House Do'Urden."

After his simple introduction… all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

"You!" came the accusing shout, accompanied by a dramatically pointing finger, from one Ijimekko Josainai. "You're that kid! You grabbed that fox that my friends and I were "playing" with."

Most of the class didn't hear Josainai's shout as several of Sasuke's fangirls, not the least of these being Yamanaka Ino, decided that Sasuke was a lost cause and that Naruto was hotter anyways, let out a group scream of, "Kawaii" which caused a huge sweatdrop to form on most of the guys in the class and most to think, _Dang these girls are fickle_.

Naruto of course ignored all of this and turned to the students sitting under one of the windows and stated, "You might want to either duck or move as my friend tends to make a flashy entrance."

Iruka got a sinking feeling in his gut and started muttering, "Please not Anko. Please not Anko." over and over again.

In a Dango shop on the other side of Konoha, one purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin sneezed and muttered, "I wonder who is talking about me? If it's that pervert Jirayia I swear I will hunt him down and castrate him."

In a town outside of Suna a white haired man sneezed which started a chain of events that led him to being beat within an inch of his life once again for peeking on a women's onsen. His only lament was that they had torn his precious "research" to pieces.

Anyways, back in Konoha, Naruto noticed Iruka's mutterings and was quick to reassure him that it wasn't Anko coming. Just as he was about to say something else, some of the students sitting under the windows started screaming as a ball of bright red fur burst through the glass showering the students who hadn't heeded Naruto's advice with broken glass. The ball landed next to Naruto and unfurled itself to reveal a fox about the size of a large dog. "Class I would like you all to meet Joudama of the Kitsune clan. She is the sister of the current leader of the clan and is their ambassador to Konoha."

While Naruto was introducing his friend lets peek in on a conversation being held at the back of the room shall we? "That's the fox! That's the fox boss!"

"Yes I know you fool. Now shut up! If they find out that we were not only beating on the sister of the clan leader, but the ambassador to Konoha we could get in serious trouble."

Anyways back to Naruto's introduction. "She has also been appointed as my companion/bodyguard 'cuz I'm the last of both the Do'Urden clan and the Uzamaki clan. Even if I am only an adopted member of the Uzamaki's."

"What do you mean companion? And why do you look like such a freak?" **Cha! Put the pointy-eared freak down! He is trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun which is impossible! **These questions and comments provided by Sakura and Inner Sakura respectively.

"Hn. It's probably a Genjutsu to make himself look stronger."

"The Uchiha spoke! It's the end of the world! It's the apocalyptic Ragnorak! Anyways, joking aside, in response to the Sakura's question, Joudama is my teammate and is much like the Inuzuka's canine companions. However she is able to shift into a human form and because she is my companion her human form slightly mirrors my own. And as to why I look like this…well I really don't feel like telling an annoying fangirl but I will assure you that it isn't a Genjutsu."

"Naruto-baka don't insult Sasuke-kun! He could beat you any day of the week!" This was, quite predictably, the screeching response of one pink-haired banshee.

A quite unexpected complaint was lodged by one, Yamanaka Ino, in the form of, "Shut up forehead-girl! I bet Naruto-kun could beat Sasuke any day! Plus Naruto-kun is hotter!"

"Sheesh. I'd call you a pink-haired banshee, but that would be an insult to my ancestors as all of them are a lot better looking than you. And yeah he could probably beat me in a straight Taijutsu match, but I'm pretty sure I could enact some rather severe, for a guy, injuries," at this comment all of the guys in the class instinctively clenched their legs together and collectively winced, "also in a kenjutsu or a ninjutsu match I would most likely wipe the floor with him. Of course the problems with a kenjutsu match are A) the Academy doesn't teach or grade kenjutsu and B) the Council has expressively forbidden me from bringing any of my swords with my."

At this point in his explanation most of the less observant people (read: Sakura) noticed the two empty sheaths on his back and the double tanto (**A/N **does anyone know if it is tanto or tanta?) sheath secured in the small of his back. "Of course if I wanted to I could always borrow some swords from somebody." He then muttered more to himself than to anyone and, luckily for him no one in his class heard him, unfortunately Iruka noticed and stiffened in response, "Or I could always borrow some of Kyuubi-sensei's swords."

Iruka by this time was wondering about the wisdom of the Sandaime (read: he thought the old man had gone off the deep end) for allowing the demon brat into the Academy. Now don't get me wrong Iruka had originally felt a bit of sympathy for Naruto as he couldn't help but see a bit of himself in the kid. However, Naruto's last comment had inadvertently destroyed any kindness, sympathy, and/or empathy Iruka had been harboring. So, Iruka deciding that he needed to see the Sandaime as soon as possible smiled, clapped his hands, and stated, "Ok class. Tomorrow we will be having Taijutsu and Ninjutsu matches, so please come prepared. Class dismissed."

As soon as the last of the children were gone, including Naruto, Iruka dropped the smile and shushined to the Hokage's office. He burst through the door with a yell of, "Sandaime-sama, is it truly ok for the demon brat to be in the Academy?"

Sarutobi sighed and stated, "Yes Iruka it is perfectly fine. And before you interrupt me let me finish," he raised his hand to forestall any of Iruka's comments, "there is a reason that was only recently imparted to us for Kyuubi's attack. However I am not at liberty to discuss that reason without either Naruto or Joudama present. But I can assure you that Kyuubi was completely justified in his (the Sandaime doesn't know that Kyuubi (Sin'fay) is really a girl) attack. Now I believe that you have some papers to grade do you not?" with that statement Iruka was dismissed. As soon as Iruka left Sarutobi carefully looked around and when sure that there was no one there pulled out a small orange book titled, "Icha Icha Paradise".


End file.
